


the message

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Double Agent Vader, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Suitless Darth Vader, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After defeating the emperor, Anakin lay on the floor of the imperial throne room, trying to use his lasts breaths to tell Obi-Wan something important.Part of a larger fic I intend to write later on.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 34
Kudos: 191





	the message

**Author's Note:**

> this is like... a trial run? for a new AU I'm working on. Depending on how well it's received, I may turn it into a multi-chapter fic

Obi-Wan rushed through the halls of the jedi temple. Long ago, he would have taken his time, admiring the warm sunlight that streamed through the windows. Listening to the sounds of children running and playing. The rustling of his cloak, the sound of his footsteps hitting the tiles, pounding their way though the temple echoed and reverbed through the pillars that were filled with blaster marks. Long ago, he would have been walking with Anakin, or Ahsoka, or Luminara, through these halls, smiling and laughing. The warmth of the force surrounding them.

But that was a long time ago.

He leapt over piles of dead bodies. Maybe, long ago, he would have stopped to care. Especially if these were his men of the 212th . Back when he was their general. But these stormtroopers, they had no markings on their bodies. And long ago, these men were once clones of a man. But now, they were enlisted, blinded by the empire’s propaganda. To serve a false purpose. He kicked a blaster out of his way as he ran up a flight of stairs.

As he approached what was once the council room, the uniform of the bodies changed color. Now, they were red, with long robes and tall staffs. Obi-Wan knew that these men were the personal guards of the emperor. The doors opened, and Obi-Wan rushed into the room.

Gone were the chairs that sat Jedi masters of all kinds. Gone was their warmth and wisdom. Instead, a black throne stood in its place, the insignia of the empire having been painted over that of the jedi order. His boots crunched on broken glass, as his pace slowed.

There in front of him were two bodies.

By the smashed window lay the emperor, his eyes wide, his mouth slack, his head about a meter away from his body which lay thrown on the floor like as if it were a forgotten toy.

But he was more concerned about the figure closer to him, a familiar lightsaber in one of his hands.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice war as he kneeled and gently turned him over. Anakin’s head lolled, and Obi-Wan gently touched his face. He tried not to think about how gaunt his face had become, or how the dark circles under his eyes looked worse than he had ever seen them.

He tried not to think about how Anakin was struggling to breathe. A loud gasp startled him, and he watched as Anakin slowly opened his eyes.

“You’ll be alright, you just have to breathe.” Obi-Wan said, gripping Anakin’s hand and smiling through his tears.

Another labored breath from Anakin, he was moving his lips, trying to tell him something.

“Shh, don’t talk. You have to save your strength.” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice cracking. But Anakin shook his head, his curls falling into his face.

“Obi…Wan.” He rasped, and Obi-Wan shook his head again.

“Anakin, please. Help will be coming soon.” But Anakin shook his head again.

“I…I” He tried to say but chocked on the words. His body jerked as he coughed, his blood turning his lips red.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. He had come so far. They were so close.

“Breathe with me.” He said, gripping Anakin’s hand tighter. He heard Anakin inhale again, but he just coughed again, and Obi-Wan quickly moved him so that he wouldn’t choke on his own blood. But there was too much, and he knew, that often when people started to choke on their own blood, that it was too late.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin rasped out again, before coughing. His eyes fluttered shut, and Obi-Wan could hear rebel troops approaching. He hoped that there was a medic with them.

“No, no, no.” Obi-Wan muttered, shaking his shoulder. “Anakin, you must stay away.” His eyes stayed closed, but he coughed again, his blood splattering against the insignia of the empire.

“I... the… message.” He whispered; the last word so soft that Obi-Wan could barley hear him.

“What message?” Obi-Wan asked, but Anakin had gone totally limp in his arms, his mouth slightly open as his blood continued to pool on the floor.

“Anakin. Anakin!” Obi-Wan repeated with more urgency. The doors to the room opened, and rebel soldiers flooded in. It all felt like as if was happening in a dream. They somehow knew and took Anakin away from him. Shouting order over each other. Something about reaching Senator Organa and General Syndulla.

Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed that his knees were bleeding from the glass on the floor.

* * *

“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka exclaimed, rushing forward. She stopped several steps before him.

“Master?” She asked tentatively. But he didn’t look at her.

“Master, what’s wrong?” She said quickly, her tone urgent.

“Anakin.” He whispered. “Anakin was Vader.” He looked at Ahsoka, who now looked like she was going to throw up.

“What?” She whispered. “But… I thought… He was _dead_.” She whispered, hugging herself.

Obi-Wan sighed. “So, did I… I thought…” _I thought I killed him._

“But… where is he? Is he dead?” She asked, her voice dark. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Anakin… Anakin was our spy.” He whispered, his voice cracking. “He was the one who left you all of those messages.” Ahsoka took a few steps back, horrified.

“You lie. That’s impossible.” Her eyes narrowed. “My master is _dead_.”

“Then, who do _you_ think killed Sidious, Ahsoka? Who do you think kept leaking _us_ information that was top secret and _always_ right? Who do you think knew the location of _every_ large imperial operation, _warned_ us about the death star?” Obi-Wan replied, slowly losing control.

“The caves on Ilum.” She whispered, looking at him. “I had gotten a message about the caves on Ilum.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “He wanted us to protect… protect what was left.” His shoulders slumped.

“But… is he alive?” She asked hopefully. And Obi-Wan had never felt so sorry. She was still so _young_.

“I… I don’t know.” Obi-Wan muttered. “When the troops came… it didn’t look good.” A tear slid down his face.

“I am so sorry.”

“No.” She whispered, turning around, and running towards the medical bay. “He’s alive, he _has_ to be.” He heard her whisper as he rushed after her. They ran through the familiar corridors of the rebel base, brushing past soldiers who were on their way to celebrate the death of the empire. Pass the mess hall and communications rooms, until she nearly ran into Kix.

“Commander!” He exclaimed. “I was just going to look for you two.” He said, stepping back.

“Anakin?” She asked. But Kix looked at Obi-Wan instead.

“How much does she know?” He asked. Ahsoka leaned and peered over his shoulder. There, in the room ahead of them, she saw someone that she knew all too well. A breathing mask was over his face, and he was connected to so many machines that she couldn’t even count them all. Ahsoka brushed past Kix, shrugging off the hand that reached out to her from Obi-Wan. She gently laid a hand on the cool glass separating her from the patient.

“Anakin?””

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think!


End file.
